The Two Winter Spirits
by AntarcticIcicle
Summary: Man in the Moon has given Dara special powers, the only catch is that it's the same kind of magic as Jack Frost's. When Dara meets Jack and discovers that their magic is the same, she can't help but wonder why. Pitch has been haunting her in her dreams and thoughts ever since she got her powers. Dara has the adventure of a lifetime, but will she find unexpected love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Like I said, I am going to do a Rise of the Guardians fic. This takes place after they defeat Pitch. It's told in the POV of a girl named Dara. (Dare-a) I had to rewrite this thing 3 times and I had a lot of people edit it, so I hope you like it and please review! :) **

****I've had weird powers since last week. I can make frost appear on everything, and I can pick up snow and form it into anything without it falling apart. I can make a snow storm when I want to.  
It all started last Saturday...  
_It was the start of December, and the cold winds had kicked in. My window above the reading nook was open, letting the freezing air into my room. Winter is my favorite season, so I enjoyed the freeze. A gust flew through my window as I sat down at my piano bench, putting away some music sheets that I had practiced. _  
_When I was done, I went over to the nook and leaned out the window. I had made the moon my friend, and I talked to him every night._  
_"Hey," I started. "Y'know...I've been wondering...What's my purpose here on the earth?" _  
You'll see. _He responded. _  
_"Alright..." I sighed. "Is there gonna be someone to, I dunno...help me out?" _  
_Yes. I am preparing them. You have a big journey ahead. __He explained. I nodded, wondering about what he meant and stood up to get ready for bed. _  
_The next day I woke up freezing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed. My eyes widened. My blanket was covered in _frost. _In fact, almost everything in my room was covered in frost! I cautiously stepped out of bed and went into my small bathroom. The first thing I noticed was that I had a necklace on. It had a frost chain and a snowflake pendant. The second thing, my eyes were even more blue than before. Third, my hair was a light silvery white instead of a dark blonde. I just stared at myself, unable to move. _  
_"What's happened to me?" I whispered. I hesitantly got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. _  
_"Morning Dara," my mom said, smiling at me. She _didn't _notice my hair. _  
_"Morning..." I said as normally as possible. "Mom?" _  
_"Yes?" _  
_"Is there something wrong with my hair?" I asked. _  
_"Not that I can see, hon. Why?" _  
_"I dunno," Only I could see the changes that had happened. Why? I pondered this all while making and eating my cereal. _  
That day I found out why my room was covered in frost, I had somehow done that all that night. I think. When I went out to the park, I ended up accidentally creating a blizzard. I've tried to ask my friend in the moon about it, but he won't tell me anything.  
I sighed and pulled on my heavy winter jacket and my fuzzy scarf.  
"Mom! I'm going out!" I yelled.  
"Okay! Be back by dinner!" she shouted back. My parents were preparing to go on a three week trip to Mexico, making them miss Christmas. I didn't mind really, just as long as I didn't get myself into trouble when they are away. They're trusting me to stay home alone, now that I'm eighteen. I was excited to try staying home alone, I had done it before, but only for at least two or three days. My mom and dad are leaving in two days.  
I walked to the park, one of my favorite places to go on a cold winter day. Some kids to my right were giggling about something, and to my left, some teens were talking about school. I headed towards a more...peaceful part of the park to concentrate on the things that were happening.  
I reached a small clearing with a couple open benches; nobody was there. I sat down on one of the benches and thought. _How did my hair just immediately change? Who gave me the necklace?_ I touched the snowflake pendant, it always sent a sizzling, tingly feeling into my hand when I touched it. But _why?_ My friend in the moon won't answer any of my questions. All he'd say is, "you must be patient. Your time is coming soon, child."  
You can imagine how annoying that answer got.  
**Time Skip: two days later, night**  
"Bye mom!" I hugged my mother and father goodbye, wishing them an early Merry Christmas.  
"Love you!" she said before hugging me one more time and then turning away to catch their flight. I drove back home, thinking.  
I had gotten used to my hair, but I hadn't gotten used to people not noticing the new color. My eyes didn't effect me much, they were kind of pretty being a pure, sapphire blue rather than a pale baby blue. All the necklace really did was add to my curiousity, as did my newly discovered powers.  
When I finally got home, stepped in the door, and took off my coat, I realized how _quiet _it was. I went upstairs to my room, where I found a long-lost snow globe of mine sitting on my bed.  
"Where'd this come from?" I laughed softly. I picked it up, something was different about it though. Instead of a plain white bottom, it was decorated with frost, and the top of the glass had a spiral of frost. I knew that I definitely hadn't done that, considering I haven't found that snow globe in years. I set it onto my nightstand and sighed, glancing at my window every few minutes. I was waiting for a moon's ray to shine through my window, telling me that _he _is ready to talk.  
Finally, it came. I rushed over and threw the doors open.  
"Hi!" I exclaimed.  
Hello. He responded.  
"Lemme cut to the chase," I hesitated before continuing. "I _need _to know what this all means. Why is my hair a different color, and how did I get this necklace? Most importantly, why do I have weird powers?"  
Slow down! He chuckled. I am only able to tell you a piece of information tonight. It may not answer your questions, though.  
"Go ahead," I said, eager and a bit scared waiting for his response.  
Your journey begins tomorrow. You will meet someone who will grow very dear to your heart. But be warned, you cannot give into the darkness no matter how much you're tempted...  
The ray of moonlight faded, and I was left with even more questions than before.  
"Darkness?" I mumbled. "_What _darkness? And _who _is going to be very close to my heart?" I suddenly became very scared, but strangely, I felt comforted and brave at the same time. "Whatever it is, I think I'm ready."  
**Time skip: next morning**  
I woke up as cold as ever, it seemed as if Jack Frost had finally started making the cold, winter weather. And believe it or not, I was right.  
I finished off my warm breakfast and was opening the door when I saw a boy about my age sitting on the porch.  
"Whoa...who're you?" I asked. The boy wore a deep blue sweatshirt decorated with frost, brown pants that were rather tattered at the bottoms, he held some sort of staff, and was barefoot. Now who would be barefoot in _winter_? The thing that struck me most was his hair, which was a silvery white, like mine.  
"Wow..." the boy mumbled, standing up. He was at least a couple inches taller than me. "I'm Jack." he smiled a warm smile at me.  
"Jack Frost?" I curiously asked.  
"Yup. I guess you're familiar with me," he said. "Anyways, I'm here to come get you."  
"I'm Dara. What did you come get me for?" I held out my hand for him to shake, which he hesitantly did.  
"Surprise!" he smirked playfully and whistled. Big, furry animals came lumbering down the sidewalk, one of them carrying a big sack. My eyes widened and I hid behind Jack.  
"Don't worry. They won't hurt you." Jack chuckled and pulled me out from behind his back.  
"Okay...? Listen...I hardly know you, and you want me to go somewhere with you."  
"We're just going to the North Pole," Jack said.  
"North Pole? As in, where _Santa lives_?" I asked, totally dumbfounded. He nodded. "I'd love to go! But I don't trust those..._things." _  
"Those are yetis," he laughed. "And I _do_ know that we just met...but you have to trust me. Okay?"  
"Okay..." I said. It all happened so quickly! Jack and I were tossed into the bag, and we were suddenly in the North Pole. I wobbily climbed out of the sack, and Jack followed behind me.  
"Wow!" I exclaimed. There were festive colors everywhere, and tons of yetis were crafting multiple toys while little men with red pointy hats pranced around doing absolutely weird and random things. A low, loud laugh sounded from behind me. I whirled around and saw the famous man with the long white beard, rosy cheeks, but I noticed he had the words 'Naughty' tattooed on one arm while the other had 'Nice'. "Santa?" I asked disbelievingly.  
"Welcome! My friends call me North." North had a surprisingly strong Russian accent. A super tall bunny emerged from behind North, he was sort of freaky looking in my opinion.  
"Elo mate. The name's Bunnymund," the bunny crossed his arms.  
"But I call him the Easter Kangaroo," Jack interrupted, smirking. "You can call him that if you want."  
"Oh, so you're the Easter Bunny!" I exclaimed. He nodded while glaring at Jack. "Dang this is all so cool!"  
"Where'd Tooth and Sandy go?" North asked Bunnymund.  
"Dunno. They're probably 'round here somewhere." he responded with an Australian accent. A spiraling vortex appeared by Bunnymund then, and a girl that looked like a hummingbird appeared to come through the portal.  
"The Tooth Fairy?!" I exclaimed. I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, no matter how awkward it seemed. "Oh my gosh! I've always known that you were real!"  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Oh yeah! I remember you! You're the one who lost her two front teeth while eating laffy taffy!"  
"That is so cool!" I saw that all three guys were staring at us, my face flushed as I went back to where I was standing before.  
"Am I late?" The Tooth Fairy asked Santa, aka North.  
"Nope. Right on time, Tooth." Bunny said.  
"There you are, Sandy!" North exclaimed. A man that seemed to be _made _out of sand came out of a different room and floated up next to North. He had a chubby, baby face and spiky golden hair, and he was very short.  
"Ooh! The Sandman!" I gave everyone in the room an excited look. "So you all _know_ each other?"  
"Yes, yes of course!" North exclaimed.  
"Wait, um, then why am I here?" I asked, suddenly remembering. I glanced at Jack, who was leaning on his staff behind me. Jack was staring at me, which sorta made me uncomfortable but I didn't mind at the moment.  
"Where did you get _that_?" Jack pointed at my necklace, noticing it as I turned around. Everyone looked at it in shock.  
"Um...you might think I'm crazy, but my friend in the moon gave it to me."  
"The Man on the Moon gave that to you?" Tooth breathed.  
"Yeah. He also gave me my weird power and white hair."  
"He talks to _you_?" Jack looked annoyed.  
"What..._weird_ power?" North asked.  
"Um, I can create frost and use snow for different things...I even accidentally created a blizzard in the park last Saturday." I explained. North gave Jack a wary glance. Jack just stared at me, his annoyed glance fading.  
"We're going to have to talk a lot more than I thought," North said.  
"Uh, okay? What do we have to talk about?" I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that this..._talk _was going to change my future, forever.  
"Come come," he motioned for me to follow him into a room that had an enormous globe and many twinkling lights on it.  
"What's this?" I asked, mezmorized with all the pretty lights.  
"It's the globe where we can see the children that believe in us," Jack explained from behind me. "If we aren't believed in anymore, the lights disappear and we lose our powers or kingdoms."  
"So, um, what does this have to do with me?" This wasn't all fitting into place.  
"Let me explain," North said. "We are Guardians. We protect the children of the world. Sandy here protects them and gives them happy dreams at night, Tooth collects the children's teeth and saves them for they carry memories of that child's childhood. Bunny keeps spirits high with his decorated eggs. I obviously take care of Christmas and _Jack_,"  
"I give them fun snow days, blizzards to keep them home from school, and epic snowball fights!" Jack exclaimed.  
"Were you the one that threw the out-of-nowhere snowballs at me the other day?" I asked.  
"That was me," he confirmed.  
"That was awesome!"  
"Back to the point." North glanced between both of us. "Somehow, the Man in Moon gave you that necklace and your powers."  
"But how are her powers the same as Jack's?" Tooth asked.  
"That, I do not know."  
"Did the Man in the Moon tell ya anythin?" Bunnymund asked, his arms crossed. I remembered the Man's words.  
"Yes! He did!" I said.  
"What did he say?" North asked.  
"He said that my journey begins today, I will also meet someone who will grow very dear to me, and that I can't give into the darkness no matter how much it tempts me." North's eyes widened and a frown formed on his face. Bunny's ears perked up and his face had a 'I'm thinking' look on it. Jack looked bewildered, Tooth looked sad and Sandy had sand showing his emotions above his head.  
"Darkness? You're sure he said _darkness_?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah. That's what he said."  
"That can only mean one thing," Bunny muttered.  
"Pitch will return." Jack finished, his eyes blazing.  
"Pitch?" I asked, my voice wavering. "Is he the..."  
"Boogeyman? The one that hides under your bed? Your nightmares?" Jack said. "Yes."  
"And if you say he's _returning_...that means he wants one thing," my eyes were wide as it all dawned on me. "_Revenge._"  
"Yeah," Jack whispered.  
"Did my friend give me the powers...to help you then?" I suggested.  
"I don't know why else he would send you, so I suppose so," North admitted.  
"What happened when you defeated Pitch?" I asked.  
"Pitch had made up these things called Night Mares," Jack started. "And made them attack children's dreams to make them believe in him. Pitch wanted to rule with fear and darkness. But we didn't let him. In the end, I ended up defeating him and sending him back where he came from...but somehow he is going to return."  
"Wow...you must have had to be brave to defeat him!" I admired all the Guardian's courage and bravery.  
"Yeah...it was hard, but we all accomplished it." Jack finished. Tooth was darting back and forth, as if she were pacing.  
"You should have Jack teach you about your powers! So you could sort of know what you can do when the time comes!" Tooth suddenly exclaimed.  
"Oh! That's a great idea! Would you...Jack? But only if you wanted to..." I said.  
"No worries. I'd love to teach you. Maybe we can prank some people while we're at it!" Jack stood up and came behind me.  
"I love pranking people!" I exclaimed, my eyes shining.  
"It's settled then. I'll keep an eye on the globe and on the status reports to see if anything unusual starts happening." North said.  
"I'll keep watch and ask my babies to report any unusual behavior!" Tooth winked at me.  
"I'll keep a look out too," Bunny said.  
"Great!" Jack exclaimed. I could see his eyes pleading to go. North nodded. "Come on!" Jack guided me out of North's workshop/home without saying goodbye.  
"So what are you gonna teach me first?" I asked.  
"First of all, I need to see if you can fly." Jack said.  
"_Fly_?" I asked disbelievingly.  
Jack nodded. "Just take my hand and I'll get you started."  
"O-okay..." I hesitantly took ahold of his hand and he started hovering over the ground. Slowly, we ascended into the air until both of us were flying.  
"Looks like you can!" Jack grinned. I laughed.  
"I can fly!" I exclaimed. He let go of my hand and I started swooping down and around the tall mountains; the cold winds whipped my face, but I didn't care. I finished my little 'routine' by ending up floating in front of Jack. "What's next?" I asked eagerly.  
"You decide between storm making, ice sheets, and frosting." He stuck one of his hands into his sweatshirt pocket while the other held his now-suddenly blue, glowing staff.  
"Ice sheets!" I chose.  
"Ice sheets it is!" Jack grinned. "Follow me."  
Jack zoomed off towards a patch of green on the horizon, I followed close behind him. We reached a green, wide, open valley.  
"Okay, so what you're gonna do is..." his face fell into a frown. "Well, I always use my staff..."  
"Oh!" an idea popped into my head once I realized what I was missing. I found the clasp of my necklace and undid it. I held the necklace out in front of me, and magically, the chain grew longer. I twirled the chain like a lasso and then let the pendant just barely touch the grass. A sheet of ice covered a small square of it.  
"See? You're already a natural!" Jack laughed. "So to improve on that, try thinking of a certain shape or size and then try it."  
I nodded and thought of a diamond shape, about medium size. I waved the chain like a lasso and tossed. The ice spread over the green with a light blue tint.  
"Like that?" I looked at him.  
"Perfect!" he exclaimed.  
I then secretly thought of a pile of snow falling onto Jack's head, and guess what? It happened. A pile of snow came falling from the sky and landed on his head. His expression was priceless! Shocked, confused, laughter, and anger all in one!  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Jack smirked as he wiped the snow off his face. I felt something pile onto my head, it was cold, it was freezing, it was snow. I burst out laughing.  
"That was awesome!" I said inbetween giggles.  
**Time skip: 3 hours later **  
It was late at night, Jack had shown me everything I need to know from creating the perfect snowball to making the biggest snowstorm in history. We didn't prank any people though.  
"Man, I'm pooped!" I ran a hand through my hair.  
"But at least that was _fun_!" Jack snickered.  
"I never said it wasn't!" I smirked and pushed him playfully on the shoulder.  
"I know." Jack smiled and glanced at the sky. "It's getting pretty dark...we should get back."  
"Yeah." My smile faded. I didn't want to leave! This place was so cool! Jack must've sensed my disappointment.  
"You can stay at the North Pole if you want," he suggested. I loved the idea, the house was locked and I didn't need anything.  
"That would be epic!" I exclaimed. We flew back in a hurry.  
"Follow me!" Jack said. He climbed a staircase and stopped at two rooms. "This one's yours."  
"This is _mine?_" I gasped. The room was a light blue, with tons of light coming in from the moon. There was a huge bed next to the wall, and a nightstand to the right of that.  
"Yep!" he said, leaning onto his staff. I threw myself onto the fluffy-looking bed.  
"It's so..._big_!" I giggled. I noticed a bathroom and took note that it was there.  
"My room is right next door if you need anything, and there are pajamas in the dresser over there." he pointed to a tall, wooden dresser.  
"Thanks!" I hopped off the bed and went to look for the PJ's.  
"I'm gonna go talk with the big man. You can come down when you're ready." I nodded and Jack exited the room, closing the door. I found a pair of fuzzy reindeer pajamas that were miraculously my size and a robe with snowflakes. I put both on and went downstairs.  
"Good job, my boy!" I heard North laugh. I entered the room that I had arrived in earlier today.  
"Hey Jack! Hi North!" I said.  
"You're fast." Jack chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him. "She's staying here tonight."  
"Alright!" North smiled at me and I yawned. Big. "Why don't you get some rest? You can explore tomorrow." North suggested.  
"Fine." I nodded, I have to admit I was really tired from today. "Night!"  
"Night North," Jack followed me up the staircase to our rooms.  
"See you tomorrow, Jack." I yawned again.  
"See ya." he ruffled my hair then stepped into his room. I went into my room and hung up the robe.  
I climbed into the silky covers and soon found myself in a deep sleep.  
**-Dream-**  
_I was surrounded by blackness. I couldn't see a thing. I heard a clopping of horse hooves, then a long, evil laugh. I shrieked._  
_"Scared are you, my little nightmare?" Something lightly touched my hair, I whipped around, terrified. A man emerged, drenched in blackness. "You can do nothing to stop me. You never will!" he hissed. _  
_"I-I'm not afraid of you!" I choked out. The man walked over to me and touched my face, sending an electric shock into my body. I screamed and crumpled to the ground. _  
_"You're so _amusing _to watch!" he snickered and towered over me. He made me feel weak, helpless, defenseless. His blazing green eyes burned a hole into me, while his horrible glare was intimidating and sent shivers through my body._  
_"Who are you?" I whispered. _  
_"I," he smirked. "Am your worst nightmare."_

**Did ya like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers! I have successfully written chapter 2! **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Please please please review!They keep me motivated!**

I woke instantly in a cold sweat, and my cheeks felt wet. I breathed hard. My bedroom door flew open and Jack rushed over to me.

"Dara? Are you okay?" he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..." I whispered.

"What happened? I heard a cry, then I came to come check to see if you were okay..."

"I had a n-nightmare..." I mumbled, wiping my cheeks.  
"What was it?"

"I-I was surrounded by complete darkness...I heard someone laugh. He asked if I was scared, and called me his little nightmare. The man came out of the darkness...he seemed to have some sort of black suit on. He touched me and it sent a shock into my body and it made me crumple to the ground. He told me that I would never stop him and said that he is my worst nightmare." I told Jack.

"Why that horrible little..." Jack muttered. He looked up at me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Pitch sent you that dream...I'm _so _sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, Jack." I pointed out, my voice small.

"I know. But I...I want to protect you." he said, gripping my hand and staring into my eyes. _He wants to protect me? _I thought. A warm feeling spread across my chest. I didn't really know what to say.

"I'll have to tell North about this. Is that alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. That's fine." there was a silence, but Jack broke it.

"I'm gonna go head downstairs," he let go of my hand and stood up. "You can get ready."

Jack left the room, leaving me to get ready. I pulled on my previous days clothes; a dark blue tank with a white, long sweater and jeans. I went into the bathroom, and the mirror was outlined with frost. I grinned and brushed my hair with a portable hairbrush that I always kept in my pocket. I then headed downstairs where a banquet of food had been prepared.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, seeing French toast, eggs, pancakes, waffles, hashbrowns, and many other breakfast foods on the table.

"Goodmorning Dara!" North boomed. I beamed and took a seat beside Jack.

"There's enough food here for at least thirty people!" I marveled.

"Mrs. Clause always makes big breakfasts," Jack informed me. I nodded as if I already knew that and started piling things onto my plate.

"North, Pitch visited Dara last night..." Jack told him. North looked wide-eyed at me.

"I wasn't expecting it to be so soon, but you never can tell with _Pitch." _he said through a mouthful of food. He swallowed. "What was it about?"

I took a deep breath and explained what had happened. North paid attention to every word I said, asking for details sometimes. When I finished, he was very pale.

"I must go inform the Guardians of this...Jack, I need you to watch over her." North ordered. Jack nodded sincerely and glanced at me, smiling his radiant smile.

We finished breakfast and it was time to explore!

**Time skip: 4 hours later **

Jack and I had explored every nook and cranny of North's home and boy was it busy! There were little elves _trying _to make toys, but they failed. There were yetis painting toys, building toys, designing toys, even playing with toys! Then there were some bedrooms, the kitchen, nothing else really that interesting.

Jack and I walked along a path outside in the snow. I mentally lifted a 'perfect' snowball off the ground unnoticed and grabbed it in my hand.

"Hey Jack?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Duck." before he could react to 'duck', I threw the snowball in his face, and ran.

I laughed and laughed and wasn't able to run much longer. I looked behind me, but Jack wasn't there. I slowed and came to a stop. There could only be one way he was following me...I looked up, and there he was.

"You know that I'll get you back for that," he smirked.

"Yeah, I know." I joined him up in the sky, swooping and diving.

"Race you to that valley over there," Jack pointed. I nodded and zoomed off. "HEY!"

I laughed and let the wind help me go towards the white valley. Jack was right behind me, I could tell. I was about to reach the finish, but I couldn't slow down! I tried everything I thought of, but nothing worked.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as my body headed towards a big boulder. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but all I felt was something pushing me over and a _thump _on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was lying right in front of the boulder in the snow, and Jack was next to me. He was staring at the sky; I started to laugh.

"Now _that _was a race!" I giggled.

"That was like, a near-death experience...but it was awesome!" Jack laughed a bit and stood up.

I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for saving me!" I smiled and he hugged me back.

"Well, if you're gonna help with Pitch this time, we need you alive, not dead." Jack grinned.

"I guess." I sighed. We walked back the way we came, and a thought entered my mind. If Jack is immortal and so are the other Guardians...does that mean I am to since I have special powers?

"Jack...?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If I have powers like yours, do you think that I could be...you know...immortal? Or am I still mortal?"

"I don't know...it might be possible. I mean, I'm a winter spirit, and if someone has all the same powers as me, it could happen." He shrugged.

"But why do I have all the same stuff as you? Why was I given winter powers and not something else?" I wondered aloud. "I'm so confused..."

"I've felt the same way as you, you know." Jack said.

"What do you mean?"

"When I first came here, I didn't remember anything. All I knew was that my name was Jack Frost, the Man in the Moon told me that. I discovered what I could do by playing around with some things a bit. I found out what happened before I became Jack Frost when I was helping the Guardians get Pitch."

"Oh." I looked up into the sky, and saw the Northern Lights. They were coming from North's workshop. Jack saw what I was looking at and suddenly grabbed my hand.

"We have to go!" was all he said before pulling me up into the air with him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't explain now," he flew even faster towards the pole. We soon reached North's place and rushed inside.

"No...this can't be happening...not this soon!" I heard Tooth say.

"Well, mate, it's happenin'." Bunnymund sighed as we came into the room.

"What's happening?" I asked, touching my necklace which was buzzing.

"Pitch," North groaned. "And he's even stronger than before."

"Why so soon?" Jack squeezed my hand, which I still realized I was holding. I looked down at our hands, then up at Jack, who realized what I was reacting too. His face turned red for a moment, and he let go.

"I'm afraid it's connected with..Dara..." North said. My dream from the night before replayed itself in my mind.

"No..." I breathed, my eyes wide. I became more terrified than ever. "Not this soon!"

"He wants something from her...I can feel it!" North exclaimed. Sandy just watched us all with a worried face.

"Do we know where he is?" Tooth asked, flying over to me and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Not yet." Bunnymund sighed, his ear twitching. I hugged Tooth, she hugged back.

"I'm so sorry this is happening..." she whispered into my ear before pulling away and flying over to where North was examining something.

"It seems that he is emerging from below somewhere..." North mumbled. My necklace started vibrating, and it tickled.

"What's going on with my necklace?" I squeaked, taking it off and holding it by the chain.

The snowflake pendant grew bright, and it burst into cold flames. I shrieked and dropped it, but the fire didn't spread.

_Poor girl, _a familiar voice in my head said. _You don't know what's happening? Do you my little nightmare? _

"No!" I said aloud, entering some sort of trance. "Leave me alone!"

_I know everything... _I couldn't see him, but he seemed to be glaring at me. _I could tell you everything. Just come to me._

"I won't!" I muttered. I grasped my head, wanting the dark and sinister voice to go away; I stumbled back, but someone caught me by my waist, pulling me out of the trance. The first thing I caught sight of was my necklace, it had returned to normal.

"Are you okay?" I heard Jack ask from behind me.

"Pitch..." was all I could say.

"What did he do?" North demanded. I found my voice after a couple minutes.

"He called me his little nightmare again...and said he could explain all of this cause he knows everything..." I saw Jack's hands around me and he helped me to a standing point. I bent over and picked up my necklace, putting it into my pocket.

"Oh no," Tooth whispered. "North! The globe!"

My eyes darted from Tooth to the globe, which had some sort of a big black spot moving on it.

"He's here." North's eyebrows furrowed as he watched where the black spot was heading.

"Where is he heading?" Jack asked, his frosty blue eyes looked worried.

"Tenth avenue, Minnesota."

"That's where my house is!" I cried. The black spot made a soft explosion of black sand on the globe, then it moved up quickly, towards the North Pole. "What did he do?"

"I don't know, but brace yourself!" North exclaimed. The doors at the front entrance suddenly whooshed open, and a cloud of black sand came through. It snaked its way into the room. I stared at it as it slithered its way over to me. Jack stepped protectively in front, but the black sand curved around him and curled itself onto my hands and waist.

"Let..me...GO!" I yelled, fighting to pull my hands out of the invisible knots. The Guardians tried attacking the sand, but nothing happened. My feet lifted off the floor as another thin trail of black sand snaked it way into the room and grabbed Jack.

Sandy created a golden whip of some sort and slapped it against the black which made it recoil and pull us back even faster. Bunny threw egg bombs, but they were no use. I kicked and tried to get it off.

"Find us! I'll send signs!" I called before the black sand whisked Jack and I out of sight.

**Time skip: ? **

I had somehow fallen unconscious during the 'flight'. I awoke in a pitch black room, and thankfully my hands were untied. I hesitantly got up, trying to find a light source or a way out.

"I see that you have gained consciousness my little nightmare," A low chuckle sounded behind me. I spun around and saw the one who has been haunting me, Pitch.

"Stay _away." _I said angrily.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?"

"I am." Jack appeared from my right, his staff in hand and his eyes blazing. His white hair shone weirdly in the darkness.

"Well look who we have here! It's my old _friend _Jack Frost." Pitch sneered. "How delightful."

"Leave him alone," I commanded.

"Of course, little nightmare." Pitch grinned evilly and shot a stream of black sand at Jack, a chain appeared around the guardians hands and chained him to a wall. He dropped his staff but Pitch ignored it.

"Hey!"

"That's not what I meant." I glared.

"He'll be fine." Pitch glared back at me, making me feel very uncomfortable. "Now it's your turn."

"NO!" Jack shouted, pulling as hard as he could on the chain.

"Now, what should I do?" Pitch mimicked a thinking pose.

"You should let us go." I suggested, not knowing where all this strength and bravery was coming from.

"You don't want to just have a _little _fun?" Pitch closed in on me. I backed into a corner which was not a good idea. "Sweet dreams." I heard him say before I blacked out and terrible images filled my head. Through those images, I could still see Jack and Pitch as if I were still awake, their voices were a bit muffled though.

Jack kept looking over at me with desperate and worried glances.  
I was able to shove most of the pictures away, but I was still somehow blacked out.

"She won't wake until I make her," Pitch snickered.

"Make her!" Jack demanded.

"Why, my dear boy? She just looks so _peaceful." _He emphasized 'peaceful' as I tossed and turned.

"Then let me go," Jack glared.

"As you wish." Pitch undid the chains that were holding Jack back, I wondered why he did so. "But there is nothing you can do for her."

Jack rubbed his wrists then ran over to me. He shook my shoulders and looked at my shaking body. I wished I could wake up, and once I did wish that, my necklace flashed a bright blue and I found myself sitting up, awake, and looking at a dumbfounded Pitch.

"How in the world...?" Pitch gasped. I looked at Jack who was grinning widely. I grasped him in a tight hug, and he returned the embrace.

"You'll pay for this, Pitch!" I growled, standing up and marching towards him. Pitch backed away but had an evil smirk on his face.

"I _will _get you little nightmare!" He snapped his fingers and then we were suddenly back at the North Pole.

"Wait, what?" was the first thing I said. North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy turned around and saw us.

"Dara!" Tooth exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"Jack!" North boomed.

"What happened, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Um..." I glanced at Jack, who was wide-eyed and looking at me. "Well,"

"Pitch had us..." He started.

"And he put me in some sort of caged sleep but I was still awake," I said, the events that had happened still visible in my mind.

"He chained me to a wall and said that she wouldn't wake unless he made her," Jack continued. He looked at me with confusion. "How _did _you wake up then?"

"I wished I could wake up, and my necklace flashed a bright light and I was awake..."

"Oh. Well, Pitch sent us home after that." he finished.

"After you two disappeared, that black spot vanished," North said. "He must have some sort of invisible lair this time."

I took a seat on one of the trunks in the room and buried my face in my hands. "This is all my fault..." I mumbled, still processing what had happened.

"No it's not," I heard Jack say. "It's Pitch's fault, he wants something from you, not _you _exactly."

"It's still my fault that I led him here."

"It wasn't a big deal, Dara. He's been here before." Tooth said. I still felt a bit scared and guilty, but I pushed those feelings away and forced a small smile.

"Okay then. I'll do...um, whatever I can to help you stop him," I said confidently. Tooth grinned but Jack narrowed his eyes at me. I looked away from his frosty eyes and watched North and Bunny nod. "I think I'm gonna...uh, go do some stuff in my room."

I avoided their gazes as I escaped the room and stepped up the staircase. I closed the door to my room and sat on the bed.

"Where are you when I need to talk to you, Moon?" I sighed.

"You know you can always talk to me," someone said from my doorway. I jolted up and saw Jack leaning against his staff. He was quick to follow me.

"Oh! It's just you," I sighed.

"I know that you still feel guilty about leading Pitch here." he came and sat on my bed beside me.

"Yeah. I do." I rested my chin on my palm.

"Don't worry though. We'll all do our best to overthrow him once and for all," Jack put a hand on my shoulder, it felt cold through the fabric of my shirts, but comforting. "And I bet that if we worked together, we can stop anything he throws at us."

"You really think so?" Jack really knew how to lift my spirits. I smiled a bit.

"I _know _so." We locked gazes; his eyes were so hypnotizing. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Jack. You're the best!" I grinned as I felt him return the hug.

"What's a friend for?" I looked up at him and he was smiling back down at me.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" Tooth asked from the doorway, her eyes wide.

"No, you're not." Jack calmly said. He pulled away and I couldn't help but _want _to keep hugging him.

_What the heck, Dara? _I thought. _Why'd you think that? You'd only think that of you like him! _Did I like him though? Maybe. If I did it was just a little crush, right? Tooth's voice brought me back to reality.

"Okay then! North figured out something that might help us if Pitch comes back," Tooth said. "He wants you two to come down and hear about it."

"Tell him we'll be down there in a second," Jack nodded and Tooth exited the room.

Just mentioning Pitch sent shivers down my spine.

"I know he scares you, but we have to stay strong. I'll be by your side every step of the way." Jack smiled and took my hand as we walked down the staircase; which made my heart beat a bit faster in my chest.

We reached the room that the other Guardians were in, Bunny eyed our hands but didn't say anything.

"There you are!" North exclaimed. "Now, my plans are..."

**Time skip: end of the day **

I have to admit, North's plans were pretty thought through.

If Pitch came or his nightmares attacked, any of us could send something or someone to get help. Sandy could send a sand-letter, Bunny could send an egg, Tooth could send Baby Tooth, and Jack and I could send a snowflake or snowball.

The sun had set, but there was still a sliver of light visible on the horizon.

"So pretty." I whispered. I gave the sky one last glance before changing into my pajamas.

The Guardians—Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy—had all returned to their homes and I decided to stay at the North Pole for the night again.

I flicked the lights off and climbed into bed. It took a while for me to fall asleep since I was consumed in my thoughts. My mind always wandered off to Jack.

_I like him, don't I? _I thought. _Yep. I do. _

**Time skip: the next morning **

I woke up right when the sun was coming up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned.

I pulled on my clothes, and made a mental note to go home and pack some more if I was going to keep staying here for the night.

"Morning North!" I said, spotting him at the top of the stairs.

"And a fine morning to you!" he smiled.

"Do you know where Jack is?" I asked.

"Said he went out to get something, but didn't tell me what."

"Okay. I'm gonna go visit my house to get some more things if I'm going to stay here some more."

"Go pack all you need!" North smiled wider and I flew towards the door. When I flew outside, surprisingly, the cold winds and snow didn't bother me! I guessed that was an advantage to being a person with wintery powers.

Oddly enough, I still remembered the way to my house from here. I found all the little landmarks and soon found myself down the street where my house was.

I flew down to the sidewalk by my house to avoid any suspicion. When I got up to the front door, I lifted the doormat up to get the hidden key.

There was an eerie silence when I stepped inside the house, so I quickly made my way up the stairs and into my room.

**Time skip: Back at the North Pole **

I had safely made my way back to the North Pole! The only thing missing was Jack. He was nowhere to be seen.

After I was done placing my things in the dresser in my room, I headed back out into the world to find out where Jack was.

"If I were Jack Frost, where would I go?" I asked myself. "I really have no idea."

I spent the afternoon searching for him, but had no luck. I found myself at a completely frozen lake surrounded by trees and sat down in front of the frozen water.

"I could really use some luck right now," I sighed.

"You got that right, sister!" A voice said from behind me. I whirled around and right before me stood a girl that looked about my age.

"Who are _you?" _I asked, standing up.

"You don't know me?" She asked. She had chocolate brown hair that fell to mid-back. She had wings tinted green and they looked like clovers. The bright green dress she wore was made  
of 4-leaf clovers and it really brought out her brown eyes. "Gee, Dara. I thought you would recognize me!"

"Whoa, how do I know you?" her features looked really familiar and it dawned on me. "Danielle?"

"The one and only!" She grinned and gave me a hug.

"Ohmygosh! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed.

"I know! One question, why is your hair white?" she asked.

"Uh, you noticed that?" my hand went to my head.

"...Yeah?"

"Um, I have winter powers." I blurted.

"That's so cool! I have the power to grant wishes for luck and can control spring elements!" Danielle exclaimed.

"Thats great!"

"Dara?" Jack's voice called.

"It's Jack!" I squealed. "Over here!"

"Jack? Who's Jack?" Danielle asked.

"You'll see," I winked at her.

"Dara!" He smiled, spotting me.

"Hey Jack! Where were you?" I gave him a quick hug.

"Out," he smirked.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes playfully. "Jack, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Danielle!"

"Call me Lucky," Danielle held out her hand for Jack to shake.

"I'm Jack. Jack Frost," he said.

"Oh so you're _Jack!" _she emphasized 'Jack' and gave me a funny look.

"What?" I said, Jack looked at me and smirked. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" Danielle laughed.

"I'm a bit lost here." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Nevermind then," Danielle smiled. "I gotta fly, there's another kid who needs some luck!"

"See ya Dani!" I hugged her.

"We'll keep in touch," she winked and then flew off.

"What was that all about?" Jack grinned.

"I have no idea." I shrugged.

"Then why'd she act like you were going on and on about me?"

"So that's what she meant!" I rolled my eyes. "That's typical Danielle for you,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! I finished chapter 3! Yayyyyyy! :**D

**Seriously guys, no reviews? That just makes me sad...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it! And please, REVIEW!**

**Now, on with the story!**

I swung my necklace around like a lasso, making it go faster and faster by the second.

_Wind! Snow! Ice! _I thought. I felt a rush of wind and cold things on my cheeks.

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed. I smiled and watched all the snow whip around me. Jack jumped into the wind and flew through it. My necklace slowed in speed and the winds died down a bit. I stopped the piece of jewelry and the winds stopped, but the snow continued to fall softly. I tied the necklace around my neck once again.

"Am I getting better?" I asked as Jack landed right in front of me.

"You're doing great!" he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me into the air. I floated there while Jack circled me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He stopped in front of me and smiled the smile that always made me blush. I felt my cheeks turn bright red. Jack chuckled.

"Why do you always blush when I do that?" he asked, his frosty blue eyes sparkling. I couldn't get my voice out so I just shrugged, looking at my feet. I could sense him fly behind me then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck and Jack's chin on my shoulder. He sighed, but I could tell he was smiling.

"You two are so cute together!" A voice said from behind Jack and I. My eyes widened as I realized it was Dani. Jack let go of me and I turned around.

"Dani...? Really?" I sighed but grinned. Danielle's brown hair was going everywhere and her wings must've been flapping 45 miles per hour!

"Yes really!" A big smile was plastered on her face. "I did wish you two luck after I left yesterday. I'm glad it worked out!"

"Um, Dani, we're not together..." I pointed out.

"You both like each other." She played with a strand of her wild hair.

"We never sai—"

"Why are you here, Lucky?" Jack interrupted, using one of Danielle's nicknames.

"North wants you at the North pole! Bunnymund said its because of business!" She said, her face was tinged pink now. Did she have a crush on Bunnymund? If she did that would be kind of awkward. "I just came from the North Pole cause Bunny wanted me to come meet the Guardians before my ceremony!"

"Um, okay?" I laughed nervously and looked up at Jack who was holding back a laugh. "Are we supposed to go now?"

"Yep!" she chirped.

"Okie dokie," I smiled. She zipped off, but I kept her in my sight as I let the wind help me keep up.

"She's a hyper one," Jack laughed, catching up with me. "I think Tooth would like her."

"I highly agree, Jack." I smiled to myself and ran a hand through my silvery-white hair. "She's the most hyper person on earth! What do you think she meant by ceremony?"

"I might know," was all he said.

We reached the Pole a bit after Dani did.

"What took you guys so long?" Dani asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Nothing..." I sighed.

"Why are we here?" Jack asked North, who was standing a bit behind Danielle.

"Man in Moon has chosen a new Guardian!" North exclaimed cheerfully.

"That's great!" I said. I was guessing that Dani was the new addition, she was able to bring luck and confidence to a lot of people.

North started the ceremony without hesitation, music was played and all the little elves marched around, it was quite a funny sight.

"Do you, Lucky, vow to protect the children of the world no matter what the cost?" North asked sincerely. Bunny was leaning against the wall, grinning widely.

"I do!" Dani exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"You are now a Guardian, and your 'name' has changed to Lady Luck, Man in Moon said so," North grinned and Dani was being a spazz.

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" she squealed. I was able to hug her without getting hurt, so that was good.

"Congrats Dani!" I smiled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Dani continued to jump up and down, she was _seriously _excited. I laughed and went back to standing by Jack.

"You weren't kidding when you said that she was the most hyper person on earth," Jack whispered into my ear, his eyes wide.

"Nope. I wasn't!" I shook my head. Bunny hopped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, Dani looked up at him and gave him one of her signature monstrous hugs that could choke you. The look on Bunnymund's face was hysterical, and right then I could tell that they liked each other.

"Do you want to leave before this gets sappy?" Jack whispered, noticing also. I laughed softly and nodded.

We silently made our way out and started walking towards the valley I had almost crash-landed in the other day.

"I'm so happy for her," I grinned.

"Yeah. It's a pretty amazing experience to become a Guardian," Jack said.

"I bet!" We flew the rest of the way, I loved how the cold air whipped around my face and hands.

"Do you..." Jack started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about your center?" he asked.

"Center?" I asked, sort of confused.

"Well, it's what you have to find out when you become a Guardian. North's center is wonder, mine is fun,"

"Oh, that kind of thing. No, I've never thought about it before," I don't even really know what my center would be.

"You should try and figure it out sometime," Jack smiled and I felt his fingers intertwine with mine. My eyes widened and I looked at him. His face was tinted pink, but he was smiling warmly at me.

_Come... _A voice in my brain said. If anything could ruin this moment it would be Pitch. _You know you want to, nightmare. _

I didn't realize that I had started to grip Jack's hand really tight.

_If you don't come to me, _Pitch said. _Then I might have to come get you! Now how does that sound?_

My other hand flew up to my head, and I tried to ignore the voice echoing inside my head.

"It's happening, isn't it?" Jack worriedly asked. I nodded furiously.

_It sounds delightful, doesn't it? Yes, I know you are dying to see me on the inside, but you're too fierce to come. It's that little kind spot in your heart that wants to join me, you know. _Pitch continued to talk. _I could teach you everything from Nightmares to having children believe in you! Now wouldn't that be nice? _

"More like having them fear me," I mumbled. My eyes closed tight, and I felt my body being carried.

_Oh you little...! _Pitch sighed. _That's what Jack said when I invited him to take a place beside me, you know. I will come for you, just you wait...I'll make you join me no matter what. You are very valuable to me... _

Pitch's voice faded and I was brought back to reality.

"No!" was the first thing I was able to say.

"No what?" I recognized Tooth's voice.

"Oh..." I moaned. This wasn't good.

"What did he do this time...?" Jack asked. My vision was a bit blurry but it soon cleared up. I was sitting on my bed in the North Pole.

"You okay, girl?" I saw Dani standing beside Bunny.

"No...Pitch is coming for me," I mumbled.

"What does he want from ya, mate?" Bunnymund asked.

"I-I don't know...but he did say that I was very valuable to him,"

"Don't listen to him, he's talking nonsense now!" Jack exclaimed. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that Pitch was coming right this minute

"He—he's coming...right now," I mumbled. "He's on his way..."

_You will be mine! _His voice echoed in my head.

"Right this second?!" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Be ready," North commanded. "Let's give her some space. Spread out and be on your guard,"

Everyone but Jack exited the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest as a tear escaped.

"I don't want him to come..." I whimpered.

"He'll have to go through me first before getting you," Jack said fiercely. I wasn't expecting him to be so protective!

"Really...?" I lifted my head and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Really," he smiled a bit and I wiped the tear away. I smiled back at him and felt a rush of energy surge through me.

"Why are you...so protective of me?" I asked curiously.

"Um...well, you see..." he stuttered.

"Yes...?" I was wanting to know his answer really badly, but that want was cut off by a hideous laughter that filled the air.

"I told you that I'd come," Pitch glared at me. I felt really small right then, but I pushed that feeling away as Jack made his presence to Pitch known.

"Get away!" Jack threatened, shooting a spear of blue light from his staff at him.

"Curse you, winter spirit!" Pitch scowled.

"Wish me luck, Dani," I whispered. I stood up and marched over to Pitch. "You let me be, Pitch! I'll never be yours."

"Oh yes you will!" he growled and lunged towards me, but I dodged him.

Obviously, the commotion up here was heard and the Guardians all came back up into my room.

"Pitch..." Dani muttered.

I saw Pitch take something out of his suit pocket, but I couldn't make it out. I took off my necklace and it immediately grew longer, I whirled it around as Pitch stood before me. I swung at him, but some sort of force field of black sand prevented me from hitting him.

"You _are _mine," he whispered before gripping my wrist.

"Not if I can help it!" Jack exclaimed, throwing more spears of blue magic. Pitch cringed every time one hit him, but they didn't seem to do any damage. The other Guardians stepped in; Sandy readied his sand-whips, Bunny his egg bombs and boomerangs, Tooth with her little baby hummingbirds, North with his swords, and Dani with her nature-bending abilities. The action started when Pitch saw all of them ready to fight, he let loose a herd of nightmares, which kept all of them busy except Jack, who was still trying to get Pitch to release his grip on me.

The nightmares were scary to me, their thin, black, bony frames fighting against strong forces, I actually felt a bit of sympathy for those things. They looked like they hadn't been treated very well at all.

"Take my hand, Jack," I whispered. He did as he was told and I saw Pitch whisper some words. The next time I blinked, I was in some sort of big room with tons of cages. We had gone through some sort of portal!

"Welcome home, nightmare," Pitch sneered.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Oh not much really, just _you!"_

"Over my dead body," Jack growled.

"I'll take care of you two later, I have to see if my plan will still play out correctly if there _is _two. You are only the first step of my plan," Pitch opened the door of a big cage that hung next to him, picked us both up with the black sand like before, and threw us inside. He walked through a dark corridor and disappeared.

The poles on the back of the cage hurt when my back slammed into them. "Curse him!" I muttered under my breath.

"Serious," Jack grumbled.

I tried to find a way to bend the bars and pick the lock, but it was no use.

"I wonder what he has planned," I thought aloud.

"Me too. I just hope that nobody dies in this battle," Jack ran a hand through his hair and looked into my eyes. I realized what he meant.

"I'll be careful. Did...did someone die when Pitch came last?"

"Yeah. Sandy did."

"Uh, then why is he still here?" I was confused. A lot.

"Kids started to believe again and he was able to come back," He explained.

"Oh, that makes more sense." I said, looking down at my hands. I heard the sound of footsteps and I looked up.

"Well well well, it seems as if it's time," Pitch's voice echoed through the room.

"Time for what?" I asked curiously.

"For your parents to die," he chuckled and it made me shiver.

"Not my parents!" I protested.

"Do you want to see them now?" Pitch asked. My breath was coming out in puff's; I didn't want my parents to die!

A small video-thingy appeared and it showed a car driving up a mountain. The car continued to drive, but as it did, a blizzard started to form. A patch of ice appeared on the path ahead.

My eyes widened as I realized what was going to happen.

The car that held my parents inside slid dangerously on the ice. If the scene couldn't get any worse, some nightmares came out of the side of the mountain and charged the car. The scene suddenly stopped.

"If you want to save them, you owe me something." Pitch said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and your pathetic life,"

"NO!" Jack yelled. "You can't trust him, Dara!"

I hesitated. I didn't want my parents to go, I was really close to them, but I didn't want to leave Jack and the Guardians either. I looked at Jack who was desperately wanting me to stay, and I looked back at the frozen scene.

"Jack...I-I—" I could feel a lump rise in my throat.

"You can't do it!" he whispered, grabbing my hands in his. "I can't risk losing you too..."

"I have to, Jack...I _have _to save my parents!" I burst into tears and flung my arms around his neck.

"Hurry up you two, we don't have all day." Pitch rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you..." he whispered into my ear. He held me close before taking a deep breath. "Just remember that I'll always be there for you...I love you."

A pang of sadness found it's way into my heart as I heard those three words. "Goodbye...Jack,"

"Time to say bye-bye!" Pitch sneered and my vision was blurred. I felt being taken away before I fell unconscious.

**Time Skip: ? **

When I woke, I for sure didn't feel the same. I felt alone.

"Where am I...?" I asked blearily.

"You're home," a familiar voice said. Somewhere I had heard that voice before...but where?

"What did you do to her?" another familiar voice said. I rubbed my eyes and was then able to see clearly.

A man that was covered in black was standing above me, and a boy in his teens was locked in some sort of cage. Seeing that boy's face sent three words into my mind, 'I love you'. Why were those words coming to me though? Did I somehow know him?

"I know you..." I whispered, pointing towards the boy in the cage. His eyes widened.

"Yes, you do! It's me...Dara! Jack Frost!" He exclaimed, hope filling his frosty blue eyes.

"My name is Dara..." I must've had some relationship or something with this...Jack Frost.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed. I looked down at myself; I was wearing a black dress that went down to my shins and black boots. My hair was black, and I was wearing a necklace shaped like a horse, but something told me that that wasn't right...

_It should be a snowflake! _I thought.

"A snowflake?" I said aloud.

"What did you say...?" the man dressed in black asked.

"I said 'a snowflake'. My necklace isn't supposed to be a horse, it's supposed to be a snowflake," I said.

"How are you..."

"Pitch, she can't resist not remembering..." Jack Frost smirked.

"I don't remember anything though, just something about feelings for you!" I said. Pitch must be that black guy's name then.

"Shut up!" Pitch yelled furiously.

"Dara, can you remember anything about a snowstorm? Or about your friend Danielle?" Jack pushed.

Dani...that was Danielle's nickname! And that snowstorm...Pitch, Jack Frost and I...it wasn't all that clear, but I remembered some things.

"Dara," Pitch started. "I want you to create some Nightmares for me."

Somehow, I knew how to do that. I closed my eyes and concentrated on creating a swarm of black sand, I forgot all about remembering things. I heard a horses neigh that sounded like a cat being strangled. My eyes shot open and before me stood three horses. They were scrawny, black, sickly, and looked like they hadn't been fed in days.

"What's wrong with them?" I ran up to one and stroked the horse's head.

"I don't see anything wrong with them, nightmare!" Pitch sneered. "Nightmare..." That name he called me! A scene entered it's way into my mind.

**Flashback **

"_Poor girl," a familiar voice in my head said. "You don't know what's happening? Do you my little nightmare?" _

_"No!" I said aloud, entering some sort of trance. "Leave me alone!" _

"_I know everything..." I couldn't see him, but he seemed to be glaring at me. "I could tell you everything. Just come to me." _

_"I won't!" I muttered. I grasped my head, wanting the dark and sinister voice to go away; I stumbled back, but someone caught me by my waist, pulling me out of the trance. The first thing I caught sight of was my necklace, it had returned to normal. _

**End of Flashback **

"You!" I whirled around and pointed at Pitch. I remembered some more things about Pitch and what had happened earlier in the day. "You tricked me!"

"Me?" Pitch acted innocent. "What did I _ever _do to trick you?"

"Oh be quiet!" I glared. He stumbled back.

A blue light spread from my necklace and a big whirlwind started. The sharp winds spun around me and a sheet of ice covered my body before shattering and falling off.

The blustery winds stopped and I was tossed to the floor. I looked over myself and saw my _real _self. I was dressed in my regular jeans and dark blue tank top with the white sweater. All my memories flooded back and I remembered what happened with Jack and I.

"Jack!" I couldn't help but feel overjoyed to remember him all the way. I ran over to the cage and grabbed his outstretched hand. "Don't worry, I'll bust us out of here,"

**So, did you like it? I really hope you did :3 Please please please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya guys! I'm wishing you a Merry Late(only by 3 hours) Christmas! **

**And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I almost cried when i saw them xD **

**Anyways, I don't own Rise of the Guardians and now on with the chapter!**

"You _won't _escape unless you have this," Pitch pulled out a silver key and motioned towards the cage that held Jack.

"Alright then," I let go of Jack's hand and walked over to where Pitch was standing."Give it to me,"

"You really asked me that question?" He rolled his eyes.

"Might as well try," I shrugged.

"You pathetic child!" He laughed and tucked the key away in a pocket in his suit.

"I'm not pathetic. I think that you are," I said simply, keeping my voice dull.

"How _insulting!" _Pitch sneered sarcastically. "Now, little nightmare, what are you going to do to get the key?"

"First, I'm going to ask you to stop calling me 'nightmare'. It's getting annoying," I mentally pulled moisture out of the air—not knowing how I did that anyways—and created a thin stream of snow that searched the Nightmare King's pockets without him noticing. "Second, I want you to get me a nightmare, the horse kind." A strand of the snow found the key and slowly pulled it out of the pocket and over his shoulder.

"What on earth do you need a nightmare for?" Pitch curiously asked. I let the cold snow snake it's way on the floor over to me and I put my hands behind my back as the key shot into my hand.

"Something. I actually might reconsider joining you again if I can have one," I lied, running my plan through my head and hoping it would work. Pitch narrowed his eyes as if he didn't trust me, but I sensed a flicker of hope come from him. I glanced over at Jack, who probably knew what I was up to as he was smirking.

One of the biggest Nightmares I ever saw trotted up to me. I gulped and held my hand out to pet it's muzzle, hoping that my plan would work. The nightmare backed away but soon touched it's nose to the palm of my hand. That second I willed all my snow and winter powers to surge into the nightmare and change it. I watched as my necklace sent a faint blue light down my arm and into the horse. The horse reared as the black wisps of sand faded and a snow white horse was in it's place.

"And third," I pulled out the key from my other hand. "We're going to get out of here,"

The horse charged the shocked Pitch to distract him while I ran over to Jack and unlocked the lock on the cage.

"You're brilliant," Jack grinned and stepped out of the enclosure, gripping his staff.

"Thanks, but right now we need to focus on getting out of here," I said.

"Gotcha," He nodded and looked over at the scene I had created.

The white horse had cornered Pitch, allowing us to be able to escape through the dark corridor. "Lead the way, Jack," I said, remembering that he had been through the passageways before.

Jack took ahold of my hand and we ran through the dark doorway.

"Curse you two!" I heard Pitch yell. We twisted and turned through the maze, and finally, saw a way out.

"There, Jack!" I said as quietly as I could. He lifted his staff and shot a dagger of blue magic into the scene, but it went through just like a hologram. "Nevermind,"

"Follow me," Jack whispered. We wove our way through the tunnels once again and then I saw the real way out. A sliver of bright sun shone through the crack in the door.

"Come on!" I ran towards the door and pushed it open slowly. "This way!"

I stepped through the doorway and pulled Jack through along with me. We found ourselves in a big field that was a bright green color. I looked back from where we had come from and surprisingly, I didn't see a doorway.

"We made it!" I breathed, a smile spreading across my face. "We really made it!" I squealed. I turned towards Jack and jumped on him, giving him a huge hug.

"Wha—ahhh!" he fell over and I only hugged him tighter. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and heard a small laugh. "Yeah, we did make it!"

I got off him and we both stood up. I bit my lip and looked at his overjoyed face before laughing.

"I'm so glad to finally be out of there!" I smiled.

"You got that right," Jack grinned. "You think we should get back...?"

"Yeah, I bet all the other Guardians are worried about us," I tried to let myself fly, but nothing happened. I tried once more when I realized what happened. "They're gone..."

"What's gone, Dara?" Jack's face turned worried.

"My powers...I'm just a normal person now. I gave all my powers away when I changed the nightmare into a horse to let us escape," I explained.

"That doesn't change anything," Jack said. He looked into my eyes; his gaze was very sincere. "You're still Dara."

I pulled a piece of my hair in front of my face. _It was still silvery white. _My eyes widened. "My hair!" I gasped.

"What about it?"

"It—it's still white!" I squeaked.

"Um, yeah?"

"Before I got my magic, my hair was blonde. When Man in the Moon gave me my powers, my hair turned white. Now all my power is gone, but my hair is still white!" I said. I felt for my necklace, but it had disappeared.

"Oh," Jack said. "Do you think that we should talk about this with—"

"The others?" I interrupted. "Yeah. Because I am _really _confused right now,"

"Let's go then," Jack pecked my cheek—which made my heart skip a beat—before wrapping an arm around my waist and launching into the sky. I had missed the feeling of the cool air against my skin, it felt good to be back up in the skies again.

Jack found his way to the North Pole and it had been quite a while since we had first gone to Pitch's lair. The date was December 22, and that meant only three days till Christmas, and one week till my parents came back.

We knocked on the big wooden doors that led inside the workshop. A yeti opened the door and when he saw us, his face displayed utter shock.

"Good to see you too, Phil," Jack smirked at the yeti named Phil and took my hand as we walked through the workshop to get to the main room. After finding our way through all the business, we finally found the main room. All the Guardians were hunched over a table, discussing something.

"Tooth!" I squealed. "Bunny! Sandy! North! Dani!"

"Dara!" They exclaimed in unison. "Jack!"

"Oh it's so good to see you all!" I said happily.

"Dara!" Dani jumped on me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"Hi!" I laughed and hugged her back.

"How in the world did you guys escape Pitch?" Dani asked, the Guardians all looked expectantly at Jack and I.

"It was Dara," Jack smiled at me. "She outsmarted Pitch,"

"I didn't do _that _much..." I blushed and looked at my feet.

"What?! You're the one that remembered your real self and resisted becoming a fearling! You created that plan to trick Pitch and sacrificed all your powers to help us escape! You were amazing!" Jack bursted. I looked up and shock was written all over the Guardian's faces.

"You were able to resist becoming a fearling for Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"You gave all your magic away, ey mate?" Bunny said. I nodded.

"You are so cool, girl!" Dani smiled.

**Time skip: Evening **

The whole story had been explained from beginning to end, but Jack had exaggerated some parts.

I was a bit sad that I had lost my powers, but everyone still treated me the same.

It was after dinner, I was sitting in front of a humongous crackling fireplace on the floor with a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa. I was replaying what had happened at Pitch's place in my head and I ran across the conversation that Jack and I had had before I was turned into a fearling.

"_I don't want to lose you..." _He had said. "_Just remember that I'll always be there for you...I love you." _

Those last three words made me feel all happy inside.

"I wonder if he really does..." I whispered.

"Who does what?" Jack asked. He was standing a ways away from the fire; I wondered if he would melt if he got too close. I moved up onto the couch that was a bit farther away from the fire; Jack smiled and sat down next to me.

"I was just...thinking about what had happened earlier," I said, leaning back into the poufy leather.

"What do you mean by 'earlier'?"

"Before Pitch wiped my memories and almost made me a fearling," I looked down at my mug.

"Oh, _that _earlier," Jack sighed and laid his staff on his lap.

"Did you mean what you said?" I searched his face, but he was impossible to read.

"What did I say?" Jack's eyes widened and he stared at me.

"The...uh...I love you part..." I stuttered, blushing. His face became as red as a tomato.

"Yeah...I did," He scratched the back of his head and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh," was all I could muster since my heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears.

"I—I'm sorry if it makes you feel weird...I just thought I might never see the real you again...so I spoke my feelings," he mumbled, still not meeting my eyes.

"No, no! It doesn't...I uh, I kinda feel the same way..." I blushed even more. "I don't blame you for thinking you wouldn't see the real me again either,"

"You...you do? So you do...love me?" Jack finally looked up and we made eye contact. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah..." I smiled even bigger when I saw his face light up and his eyes twinkle in the flicker of the flames. We didn't really talk much after that, I just scooted over to where he was and laid my head on his chest, which was cold. I didn't mind though, I liked to be cold.

**Time skip: Next day **

It was December 23rd today and holy cow was the North Pole busy! Christmas was right around the corner, and North was having all the yetis finish the toys and pack them away in a big bag that he would take to deliver all the presents the next night. One of the yetis I spotted had to make sure the Naughty list and Nice list was correct, every couple minutes I could hear him sigh really loud, which cracked me up.

"Jack!" I heard North call. "Dara!"

I whirled around and saw him a couple tables away.

"Over here!" I called, waving my hand in the air.

"Ah, there you are!" He laughed and lumbered over to us. "The yetis are behind on making some toys, would you mind helping?"

"Of course!" I glanced over at Jack, he was trying to hide the pout that was forming on his face. Man, he was cute when he did that. "What do you need us to make?"

"Transformers," North grinned. Oh crap, I was horrible at transforming those things, I used to have to do it for my brother who grew up. How am I going to _make _them?

"Uh...okay?" This was not going to end well. "Where do we go?"

"Circle down the stairway, go down the left hallway, then through the right hallway, then go through two doors to your right, and five doors to the left. The label of the door should say 'Autobots'." North said. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Okay?" I squeaked. North laughed and waved before turning around to go. "Um...Jack?"

"Come on," he playfully rolled his eyes and took my hand before leading me through the hallways and doors and whatever else there was.

"This is going to be interesting..." I sighed before walking through the door labeled 'Autobots'.

I found myself at a station with robot body parts and itty bitty little screws. I can't work with small things very well. Oh why did I say yes to doing this...?

I fumbled with putting the body parts together and finally found where the arm goes on the main portion of the body. I looked around the desktop and spotted the screwdriver that would fit into the teensy screw I had. "There we go," I whispered, getting the screw in the small arm hole. I twisted it in and held out my mini accomplishment.

A yeti across from me grunted in amusement. I looked over at his pile of completed toys and there were two buckets full! My jaw dropped as I thought, _how did he do those so fast? _

I took a deep breath and continued to find where the body parts connected and twisted in the screws. One hour later, I finished the autobot I had started with.

"Oh my gosh..." I laughed. "I was actually able to make one of these!"

"I'm jealous," Jack said from beside me. "I can't even figure this dumb thing out!"

Jack was hunched over his section of the work table with all the little screws and parts spread out. I tried to hold back another laugh as I saw his scrunched up face that was all confused and concentrated. It was definitely not a normal expression for him.

"Have you made a couple bucketfuls yet?" North came into the room and looked down at our workstations.

"A couple?!" I frowned."I was only able to make one..."

"I can't even figure it out!" Jack stood up frustratedly and crossed his arms.

"Only one, eh?" North chuckled as he saw the yeti in front of me had made _five _more bucketfuls!

"Man...I'm really bad at this," I sighed and played with a strand of my white hair.

"You can go now," North said. "I'll finish up the last ones then,"

"Free time!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing his staff and my hand before running out of the room.

"Whoa!" I laughed, running to keep up with him. "Where are we going?"

"Surprise!" Jack's eyes sparkled as he took me outside. "Hold on tight!"

He wrapped an arm around my torso and launched into the air. The wind tossed us in all different directions, one of my hands was grasping his hoodie while my other arm was secured around his neck.

We passed over a frozen lake and some cabins, a small grove of trees, and we finally reached our destination.

Jack descended and I let go, eagerly looking around to see where we were. A sign in front of me said, 'Christmas trees'.

A huge smile appeared on my face. "We're going to get a tree?"

"Since there isn't one at the North Pole, isn't that why we're here?" Jack leant on his staff and smirked.

"This is great!" I squealed, dashing into the rows of trees. I explored the tall pines and the short, the wide and the skinny. I stumbled across one that just looked _perfect. _"This one!"

"I think you chose the best one in the lot!" Jack smiled and took something out of his hoodie pocket. "Since they can't see me, you'll have to pay for it,"

"Be right back, then!" I ran over to the guts that ran the place and pointed out the tree. The men brought it over and put a net over it, but then asked how I was going to get it 'home'. I looked expectantly at Jack, who smirked and whistled loudly. Out of nowhere, North and his sleigh appeared in the sky. I pointed it out to the men whose faces were flabbergasted.

I laughed and helped the astonished men lift the tree into the back of the sleigh, and thanked them and handed them the money.

I climbed into the sleigh and sat down on the stair-like seats beside Jack. North glanced back  
at us before letting the reindeer take us off into the sky. Jack was standing up in the sleigh— how he did that I don't know—cheering, while I was clutching the sides of sleigh, slightly terrified about falling off.

It wasn't long before we arrived back at the North Pole, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and Dani were all waiting for us. When Bunny saw my scared face and hands holding the edge of the veichle, he laughed. I hopped off the sleigh and rubbed my head.

"Not my favorite mode of transportation," I muttered.

"I'm right there with ya, mate," Bunny chuckled before putting an arm around Dani's shoulder, they were so cute together!

I looked back at the tree which was still on the sleigh, Sandy was using his dreamsand to lift it off.

"I think you picked the perfect one!" Tooth exclaimed. "That's what Jack said," I smiled and shrugged.

"We found all the decorations, mate. We can start working on the tree when it's all set up," Bunny said. I grinned and nodded.

**Time skip: 45 minutes (afternoon) **

I was digging through the boxes of garlands and ornaments, they were all so pretty!

"The tree is ready!" Tooth called. I excitedly grabbed the box of garland and brought it over.

"Decorating time!" I exclaimed, taking the garland and wrapping it around the bottom section of the tree. When I couldn't reach the mid-section of the tree, Bunny took over since he was at least two feet taller than me. When he couldn't reach the very top of the tree, Jack and Tooth finished it up. I smiled at the first accomplishment. I grabbed the boxes of lights and tied those around the tree. After those were on, I lifted a box of colorful ornaments and brought it into the room.

I took out a light blue snowflake ornament that reminded me of Jack. I found a branch on the tree that would show it off the most. "Perfect," I whispered.

About two hours later, we had finished decorating. I took a step back to admire our hard work, the tree looked spectacular!

"It's so pretty!" I said, captivated with all the lights. I had a strange obsession with Christmas tree lights, but I never told anyone that I did.

"Yep, pretty cool," Jack hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek, making me blush like crazy.

Dani giggled at my face, I sent a glare her way before a smile crept back onto my face when she hugged Bunny.

**Time skip: evening **

I had locked myself in my room, I wanted to make something for Jack, but I couldn't think of anything. It had to be something cold, and maybe connected to winter.

I gave up my thinking since I couldn't think, and laid on my pillow to fall asleep.

**Morning December 24th **

I awoke to the sound of something pecking at my window. It was light outside so it must be morning.

I hopped out of bed, fully energized for the day. I made my way over to the window, but didn't see anyone there. I opened the shutters and as soon as I did, something green zipped into my room.

"Wha...?" I closed the window quickly and whirled around. The green zippy-thingy had slowed. "Baby Tooth? What are you doing here?"

The baby fairy chirped and flew around my face, but I had no idea what she was saying.

"Slow down!" I laughed. Baby Tooth stopped in front of my face and pointed at the bedroom door. "You...want to show me something?"

She nodded furiously and grabbed my index finger, pulling me towards the door.

"Wait! Let me get dressed first!" I made her let go of my finger so I could dress for where she was taking me.

I pulled on my shirt and jeans and coat. "Now we can go,"

Baby Tooth led me out of the North Pole and into the snow-laden valleys. My feet grew tired from walking, the wind bit at my cold face; I wished I was able to fly. The mini fairy then chirped excitedly. I looked up and saw where she was pointing.

"Oh my gosh..."

Right before me stood a humongous ice playground. There were ice slides, ramps, and spirals. "Baby Tooth, you're amazing!" I exclaimed, running into the huge structure. The ice glinted in the sun, but it didn't seem to melt.

Baby Tooth circled excitedly around me, showing me every little detail.

"I have to show this to Jack right now!" I exclaimed. The mini fairy flew in front of my face and shook her head, frowning. She held out her index finger. "I have to wait one hour...?" she rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'day'. "OH. You want me to wait till tomorrow to show him?" Baby Tooth nodded with a smile. "Oh, cause tomorrow is Christmas!"

"You got that right, mate,"

I whirled around and faced the tallest bunny I knew.

"Bunny! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was lookin for ya, I need to ask your opinion on somethin," he said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm gettin Danielle a Christmas present—"

"You are?!" I squealed. "She'll love you so much!"

"Oh, well, uh...she hasn't been to my Warren yet, I was gonna take 'er,"

"And?"

"And give her her present there. You think she'll like that?"

"Of course! I think she'll be thrilled!" I nodded in approval.

"Thanks mate," he said.

"No problem!" I let Baby Tooth sit on my shoulder as I started the walk home.

"See ya back at the pole," he smirked and hopped into a tunnel that had former under his feet. I had no intentions of going down there.

"Okay," I said, taking one last glance at the ice structure before jogging off towards the North Pole. I heard a chattering sound by my ear, I picked Baby Tooth up from my shoulder; she was huddled up with her tiny hands rubbing her arms. "Let me put you in here..." I placed the mini fairy in the chest pocket of my jacket. She poked her little head out so she could see where I was going.

When I reached the North Pole, Tooth was zipping around with a worried look.

"Tooth! What's the matter?" I called her over.

"I can't find Baby Tooth!" She exclaimed worriedly. "Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, she's right here," I took Baby Toothout of my coat pocket and handed her to Tooth.

"Oh! Baby Tooth! Don't fly off like that!"

"She was taking me," I lowered my voice to a whisper. "To a place that Jack would like,"

"How did she find it? What was it?" Tooth looked really excited now.

"I don't know how she found it, but it was some sort of Ice Palace Playground!" I whispered enthusiastically.

"Now what are you two whispering about?" Jack's voice appeared from behind me. I spun around and saw that he was perched on top of the crook on his staff.

"None of your business!" I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"I feel left out! If it was going to be a prank on Kangaroo, you would tell me, right?" he hopped off his staff and stuffed one of his hands in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Of course!" Tooth hovered in the air. "It's not like we'd do that anyway,"

"Whatever," Jack smirked.

"We'll talk later," Tooth winked and whizzed off.

"Man, it must be really secret then," Jack laughed.

"Yep, it is!" I laughed.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked.

"Uh," I wracked my brain for an answer. "I was um, out?"

"Okay..." he eyed me curiously before turning back normal. "You up for a prank on Easter Kangaroo?"

I gasped. "You're serious?"

Jack nodded.

"I'm in!" I smirked. "What's your idea?"

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway and into my room. He shut the door before turning around.

"Bunny keeps a hairdryer here, he comes and uses it every morning to fluff up his fur. I was thinking that we could put baby powder into it do when he turns it on—"

"It explodes all over him! That's perfect!" I nodded enthusiastically.

"Great! He's already used it today, so we can put the powder in it tonight. Do you have any?"

"I should have a bottle in my bathroom at home,"

"Let's go get it!" Jack led me outside and we flew to my house.

"Home." I sighed before finding the key under the doormat. I slid it into the lock and turned it, hearing a soft _click, _I put it back under the mat and stepped into the deserted house. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and opened the closet door. "It should be here somewhere..."

After rummaging around some more on the shelves, I found it in the very back. "Found it, Jack!" I called, closing the door and running back downstairs.

"This is going to be amazing," He smirked and took the bottle from my hands.

"It's going to be great! I know!" We went back outside and I locked the door before we let the wind take us back to the pole.


End file.
